


In this Moment, You are Everything

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Series: Riley/Yev [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Dinner Party, Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, but also angsty af, disapproval, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: You are invited to the Yev-and-Riley's-Cute-Relationship-Oh-Fuck-We-Have-To-Tell-Svetlana dinner party! Please come and watch as it all goes terribly, terribly wrong in the only way that a Gallagher-Milkovich party can!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi-chap for some reason? Enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

Frannie, Yev, and Riley had spent the whole day together at the park, hanging out, before they had to attend the family dinner congratulating Yev and Riley on their relationship. It was the most cringe-worthy thing in the world, and Riley wanted to throw up just at the thought — hence why they didn’t drink or smoke anything all day since that usually made Riley a little more sensitive.   
  
    It was an hour before everyone was going to turn up and the trio were wandering home, Yev and Frannie desperately reassuring Riley that everything would be fine. Riley envied the two for their positivity that he, himself, could not quite gasp. The only pro of the night is how Yev looked. He had slightly dressed up with his black jeans with only one rip and his white button-down. He looked handsome as fuck and was possibly the only thing that was going to get Riley through this shit.   
  
    ‘Can you please stop riding that damn thing? You’re making me dizzy,’ Riley groaned, rubbing his forehead.   
  
    ‘Sorry,’ Yev said and stopped his skateboard, picking it up and tucking it under his arm. Tucking Riley under his other arm and dropping a smooch onto his temple, he began attempting his reassurances again. ‘Look, everyone’s cool with it. We just have to really tell my mom, and she can get over herself.’   
  
    ‘Yeah, if she doesn’t mean you to death with a claw hammer first,’ Frannie teased and Yev shot her a glare, pinching her arm. ‘Ouch! Fuck off, dickbrain.’   
  
    ‘Well, stop teasing, douchebag,’ Yev snapped.   
  
    ‘Both of you stop,’ Riley sighed as they finally reached the gate of the Gallagher house.   
  
    The trio stared up at the house, for once it seemed imposing and intimidating as it towered over them. They definitely had a challenge ahead of them. Frannie was the first to puff out a breath and shove the gate open.   
  
    ‘Alright, you first, lovebirds,’ Frannie said. ‘Might as well get this shit over with.’   
  
    Yev and Riley exchanged a look before walking through the gates, Frannie following after them. They entered the house to find an enormous fucking table stretched through the kitchen into the lounge room, which had been cleared out a bit. The family dinner usually meant a tight squeeze. Tonight there would be fifteen attendees, and so far only six were there. Well, now nine.   
  
    Fiona was humming in the kitchen as she cooked the huge meal for everyone, Debbie and Mandy helping, Carl and Lip were already sitting at the table and sharing a beer, and Liam was crowded in the corner of the living room and playing a video game with the rest of the furniture packed around him.   
  
    ‘Hey!’ Fiona cried out, rushing over to wrap her arms around the couple. ‘Here’s the guests of honour!’   
  
    ‘What am I, chopped liver?’ Frannie quipped, heading over with a roll of her eyes when Debbie shot her a look to help her. ‘I’m fucking coming, Mom; stop giving me that look!’   
  
    Fiona rolled her eyes and leant back, a hand on each boy’s shoulder as she grinned down at them. ‘Don’t be nervous, guys! Everyone’s cool with you, and, well…Svetlana will get over it!’ Patting their shoulders, she headed back over to the kitchen.   
  
    ‘Yeah, I feel like that’s going to be a running theme tonight,’ Yev muttered to Riley as Fiona walked away. He seemed to notice Riley was beginning to tense up with anxiety, he immediately tugged him by the hand up the stairs and into Riley’s room.   
  
    They both sat down on Riley’s bed and practised breathing exercises together until Riley felt better. It didn’t help too much, though; Riley knew he wouldn’t feel better until this was all over. Afterwards Yev talked, but Riley could hardly listen as the blood pounded in his ears. He jumped about a foot in the air when a few voices grew louder. More people were obviously coming in.   
  
    There were footsteps coming up the stairs towards Riley’s room and Riley immediately ripped his hand out of Yev’s, ignoring his hurt look and trying to focus on breathing. Who knew who it was? Sure, it could probably be one of the other twelve people here that were okay with them, but it could also be Svetlana. Riley just didn’t know how he was going to get through this without hurting Yev’s feelings.   
  
    He finally exhaled, heart slowing down as Ian and Mickey entered the room. Yev looked at Riley for a moment, seeming to not know what to do. As Riley stared back at Yev, he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do either. Yev seemed to settle it by running a hand through his hair and getting up, manoeuvring around Ian and Mickey as he left.   
  
    ‘What the fuck was that about?’ Mickey asked, eyebrows arched.   
  
    ‘Don’t worry about it,’ Riley mumbled, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes to wipe away the tears.   
  
    ‘That’s familiar,’ Ian murmured in a soft voice. Before Riley could even look up, Ian and Mickey were knelt in front of him. ‘C’mon, get those hands off your eyes, bud, and look at us.’   
  
    Riley huffed, removing his hands and blinking at them. ‘Is this an intervention?’   
  
    ‘Fuck yes,’ Mickey laughed. ‘Yev got one from us when you had that fight about Emma, and now you’re gonna get one. Look, we get it’s tough for your family…well, Svetlana, to find out about you guys, especially when you have anxiety…’   
  
    ‘But it’ll be fine!’ Ian finished. ‘Svetlana will never not love Yev, and deep down she knows that you’re good for him, but you know Svet…No one’s gonna be good enough for Yev.’   
  
    ‘I feel really optimistic now, thanks,’ Riley scoffed.   
  
    ‘Don’t do that, man, c’mon,’ Mickey said. ‘What we mean is that you can’t waste all your energy on someone who’s fuckin’…illogical and will never let you live up to her standards. You love Yev, Yev loves you — that’s all that matters. At least you don’t have fuckin’ Terry chasing you down.’   
  
    ‘God, now I feel so fuckin’ stupid,’ Riley sniffed. ‘Here I am worrying about Svetlana, when you went through what—.’   
  
    ‘Come on, Riles, that’s not what Mick meant,’ Ian interrupted. ‘It’s not about you being stupid or trivialising what you’re going through. We’re just trying to get you to see that it’s not life or death. I know you know that and it doesn’t really help your anxiety, but we’re trying, Riles. No matter what happens, we support you and Yev, okay?’   
  
    ‘Okay,’ Riley breathed, nodding his head and sniffing.   
  
    ‘Zhenya!’ a female voice cried out and they all held their breaths as Svetlana went around greeting everyone.   
  
    They started their way downstairs, Riley between Ian and Mickey as they reached the first floor. Svetlana was chatting with Giovanna, eyes wandering the crowd. As soon as she spotted Riley, they hardened slightly. Riley thought he might faint.   
  
    ‘C’mon, everyone!’ Fiona announced as Iggy hugged Riley hello. ‘Dinner’s ready!’   
  
    As Riley sat down at his designated spot between Frannie and Yev, and across from Svetlana, he took a deep breath. His chest loosened a little as Yev slipped his hand into his own under the table. He gave Yev a soft smile before facing Svetlana.   
  
     _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Riley nor Yev noticed as Lip was telling a story to Fiona, and Carl, waving his hands around extravagantly. Neither noticed as Lip knocked over Svetlana’s cup by accident, or as she shot Lip a look before ducking under the table to pick it up, eyes locking in on Yev and Riley’s entwined hands. Her head shot back up, and she spat out a bunch of Russian, finally gaining the boys’ attention…and everyone else’s at the table too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont even ask why this was so late or so short - I just can't seem to get any writing out of myself lately, but I feel these fics need to be finished! Hope you enjoy anyway :) 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

Svetlana glared at Riley from across the dinner table. He could feel his breathing already speeding up out of nerves and panic, but the firm hand entwined with his helped a little to keep him grounded. Svetlana’s eyes swept him as if he were unimpressive before turning to Fiona with a scowl, which she returned. Riley squeezed, the linked hands resting on his own thigh being able to fix only so much. They hadn’t even told her they were dating yet, and she still looked on the verge of chasing Riley with her infamous hammer just to get him away from her _Zhenya_.   
  
    Riley averted his eyes from her stare and turned to Frannie and Trevor, who were clearly trying to keep him talking and engaged so he didn’t freak out. Yev, however, was too busy arguing with Mickey and Ian about his curfew to pay attention to Riley’s freak out. He was rubbing his thumb gently over Riley’s hand, so maybe he could tell but didn’t want to call attention to it.   
  
    Neither Riley nor Yev noticed as Lip was telling a story to Fiona, and Carl, waving his hands around extravagantly. Neither noticed as Lip knocked over Svetlana’s cup by accident, or as she shot Lip a look before ducking under the table to pick it up, eyes locking in on Yev and Riley’s entwined hands. Her head shot back up, and she spat out a bunch of Russian, finally gaining the boys’ attention…and everyone else’s at the table too.   
  
    The only person who understood what she was saying was Yev, and his face hardened slightly, so Riley quickly realised it probably wasn’t good. He could feel his heart and breath speeding up, but he held it all back, trying his best to stay composed and calm — he would fucking defend himself from this viper of a woman if it was the last thing he did. He knew he and Yev were going to last, so this was an important moment.   
  
    Finally, Svetlana switched to English, hissing, ‘You do not tell me? Why do you not tell me? You are ashamed, is why!’   
  
    Everyone jumped as Yev jumped up, disengaging his hand from Riley’s and slamming both his hands against the table, snapping, ‘I’m not fuckin’ ashamed of him!’   
  
    Svetlana looked taken aback at Yev’s outburst, before snapping, ‘You do not speak to me that way! I’m trying to _protect_ you, Zhenya — You know what his mother’s like; how do you think he will treat you?’   
  
    ‘Oh fuck you, Svetlana!’ Fiona growled, standing up and letting herself have her own two cents in. ‘I know I haven’t acted all that decent in the past, but you’re one to talk!’   
  
    ‘Besides, Riley’s a fucking great kid,’ Lip argued. ‘We should be worried about him dating a _Milkovich_ — we’ve had just about enough of them near our family.’   
  
    ‘Jesus, Lip, really?’ Ian huffed out, rubbing his forehead as he realised where this was going. He shot a look at Riley, only to see him staring up with panicked eyes as the entire table started into an outburst of emotion and years of anger.   
  
    ‘Hey, they’re both good kids; what does it matter what their last names are?’ Trevor broke into the conversation, earning him a flat look from them all. He sat back down, realising that maybe this wasn’t exactly his fight to be a part of. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to get into it with a bunch of Gallaghers and Milkoviches, anyway.   
  
    Giovanna gave him a tired, but appreciative, look from across the table, clearly used to this shit. She merely inclined her head towards the backyard, and she and Trevor made their way out of the argument.   
  
    ‘Gallaghers judging _us_?’ Mandy huffed. ‘Fuck that noise. Svet, Riley’s a great kid despite Fiona’s past — wait, let’s actually bring that up for a second, since she had the nerve to judge me all these years.’   
  
    ‘You guys are worse than us!’ Lip snapped.   
  
    ‘Oh, really?’ Iggy challenged. ‘Let’s start the tally, yeah? You guys had a meth lab in your basement, you—’   
  
    ‘Mandy hit Karen with a car and Mickey tried to kill Ian!’ Lip interrupted.   
  
    ‘What?!’ Frannie gasped, getting too much entertainment out of this argument.   
  
    Slowly, everyone became a blur of noise to Riley. Svetlana was yelling at Riley, Yev and Fiona were yelling at Svetlana, Iggy and Mandy were yelling at Lip, Mickey was trying to settle Yev down, and Ian was yelling at Carl, Debbie, and Frannie who were trying to record the thing on their phones like it was something funny. Like Riley’s life and relationship falling apart, causing all this, was _funny_.   
  
    Immediately, Riley’s flight or fight reaction came into effect and, true to Gallagher form, he chose flight. He was up and out of there before anyone even noticed he was gone. Pumping his legs as he sprinted down the street, he wondered if maybe running away was a Gallagher trait, because they all seemed to do that.   
  
    When things got hard, Gallaghers got going. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m just trying to protect you, Zhenya!’
> 
> ‘Oh, fuck off with that bull!’ Yev shouted. He could pretty much see everyone’s shock at the way he spoke to Svetlana, but, in that moment, he didn’t care. In that moment, Riley was all that mattered. Riley was everything.

They all fell silent as they heard the door slam behind them. Yev looked down to see Riley missing and immediately headed for the door.   
  
    ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Svetlana spat.   
  
    ‘I’m going to get my _fuckin’ boyfriend_ ,’ Yev snapped back, circling back to confront his mother again. ‘Because you fucked everything up! Why can’t I just be happy? Why do you insist on fucking up my relationship?’   
  
    ‘I’m just trying to protect you, Zhenya!’   
  
    ‘Oh, fuck off with that bull!’ Yev shouted. He could pretty much see everyone’s shock at the way he spoke to Svetlana, but, in that moment, he didn’t care. In that moment, Riley was all that mattered. Riley was everything. ‘You and Fiona clearly have issues, but that has nothing to do with me, and it certainly doesn’t have anything to do with Riley.’   
  
    Svetlana’s eyes teared up, and Ian herded his family out the door into the backyard, leaving only Mickey, Ian, Svetlana, and Yev. ‘I just don’t want you to get hurt, Yevgeny. Gallaghers. They do this — they hurt people.’   
  
    Yev looked at his fathers give each other an awkward look, and took a deep breath before facing his mother. ‘I love you, Mom, so thank you for trying to protect me. But I also love Riley — I love him like I’ve never loved anyone else. So you have to deal with this…and you can’t get in the way of our relationship. He’s not bad for me and he wouldn’t hurt me.’   
  
    ‘And if he does?’ Svetlana arched an eyebrow through her tears.   
  
    Yev shrugged. ‘I’ll deal with it then, but he’s worth it.’   
  
    Svetlana smiled softly, touching his cheek lightly. ‘You Milkoviches — too sweet for your own good.’ There was clear confusion from everyone in that statement, but Svetlana smiled like she knew something the rest of them didn’t. ‘Go, Zhenya, make up with your boyfriend.’   
  
    Yev smiled back, patting his mother’s hand against his cheek before rushing out the door, heading after his boyfriend.   
  
    Meanwhile, Svetlana composed herself quickly, sniffing and leaning in close to Ian. ‘You tell that nephew of yours — he hurts my Zhenya, I remove testicles with garden sheers.’   
  
    Ian blinked as Svetlana leant away, making her way out of the house. Turning to Mickey, he blurted out. ‘I really don’t think the Milkoviches are as sweet as she thinks you are. I mean…she’s technically still a Milkovich…and she just threatened Riley’s balls.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘I think Milkoviches define sweetness in a different way…Alright, should we go after Riley too?’   
  
    Ian glanced at the door that Yev had disappeared through and shook his head. ‘Nah, they need to deal with it themselves.’   
  
    Mickey nodded in agreement before wrapping his hand around the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down for a short kiss. When he pulled away, he hummed, ‘Sweet.’   
  
    Ian snorted. ‘Yeah. Okay.’ Pulling away, he wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and lead him toward the backyard, where the family was waiting. ‘So glad we don’t have to deal with all that teen bullshit anymore.’   
  
    ‘Got that shit right.’   
  


* * *

When Yev finally found his boyfriend, the sun was going down. Riley had been lying on the beach that he’d brought Yev to that one time. He wasn’t sure why, since they had been arrested, so it wasn’t a really good memory, but he sat down next to the curled up boy anyway.   
  
    ‘Well, that went…exactly as expected, huh?’ Yev tried to joke a little, but Riley just stayed curled up, watching the waves in silence. Reaching out hesitantly, Yev touched Riley’s knee. ‘Riles?’   
  
    Riley turned to him, and Yev almost gasped at the look on his face. He looked fuckin’ _devastated_. ‘You didn’t have to come down here to break up with me.’   
  
    ‘What?’ Yev blinked. ‘What fuckin’ reason is there that would have me breaking up with you?’   
  
    Riley shifted uncomfortably. ‘I know how much you love your mom…If she hates me, I didn’t think you’d want us to keep going.’   
  
    Yev sighed, rubbing at his eyes. ‘Not that it matters to me, but she’s said she’s okay with it.’   
  
    Riley blinked in shock. ‘She has?’   
  
    Yev scrunched up his nose a little. ‘Well, in her own way, yes…But even if she hadn’t, it wouldn’t stop me from being with you.’ Yev moved closer, putting a hand to the back of Riley’s neck and rubbing gently at the hair there. ‘I love you.’   
  
    Riley smiled slightly. ‘I love you.’ He hesitated before asking, ‘So…everything’s okay? Everyone knows now?’   
  
    Yev nodded, before looking up in shock. ‘And look! Sky’s still up there. Hasn’t fallen.’ He gave Riley a little teasing smirk.   
  
    ‘Shut up,’ Riley laughed, before pulling Yev in by the collar of his shirt and giving him a gentle smooch. ‘No more family dinners for a while, okay?’   
  
    Yev grinned. ‘I think I can agree to that, yeah.’   
  
    Unfortunately for them, there were many more family dinners in their future — full of more drama and fights, but also a lot of laughter and love. They really didn’t need to know about that yet, though.   
  
    They’d find it out for themselves soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this Riley/Yev fic! I have one more in the works, but I'm not sure if that will be the last one or not - please let me know if you want me to continue, or have the next fic be the last!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think/hope will happen next to give me some inspo for the next chapter! I've got a vague idea, but I'm not too sure I like it so if anyone can give me some better inspiration, I might just go with it! :)


End file.
